No aúlles, solo habla
by shameblack
Summary: Sterek / Las cosas se ponen extrañas. Un Derek violento y sin saber qué hacer. Un Stiles que a veces se llena de valor y otras no tanto. -Todo suena mucho mas mágico si estás a mi lado -Eso es súper cursi, ¿sabes?
1. Stiles maneja hacia el bosque

**Autor: **Shameblack

**Título: **No aúlles, solo habla

**Fandom: **Teen Wolf

**Pairing: **Derek/Stiles (Sterek)

**Genero: **Romance/Humor/¿?

* * *

**No aúlles, solo habla**

_Stiles maneja hacia el bosque. _

—Sabes que puedes confiar en mí—murmuró, acercándose un poco—. Cuéntame, ¿qué pasa?

Stiles subió su mirada y la poso en la de su mejor amigo de toda la vida. Las leves arrugas alrededor de los ojos y los labios apretados daban la imagen de un Scott preocupado.

Stiles suspiró.

Scott no tenía ni idea. Y no, no podía tenerla.

—Estupideces, en verdad, no te preocupes—concilió tranquilo, sonriendo sin tantas ganas y tratando de que aquello pasara desapercibido por su interlocutor.

Pensó que quizá fueran los poderes lobunos, pero Scott no quitó el dedo del renglón, es más, logró saber que todo eso solo era para desviar la atención del tema. Que en realidad algo sí que pasaba.

—Te conozco—como si fuera una letanía la frase se hizo hueco en su pecho, justo donde tenía todo el espacio designado para Scott. Era su mejor amigo, su hermano, el intento fallido de siamés que Dios no le dio. Por supuesto que tenía un lugar especial para él.

—¿Qué te parece esto? No quiero hablarlo—bufó ahora molesto, no con McCall, sino consigo mismo por ser débil, por ser idiota y por traérselas contra Scott, que solo preguntaba por preocupación.

—Te juro que no me importaría—los dedos, largos y algo morenos, tomaron el hombro de Stilinski, para obligarlo a voltear lentamente—, pero _eso_ que no quieres decir te está trayendo de un humor que ya no aguanto. Así que, si no vas a contarme, entonces limítate a no traer cara de oler mierda.

—Siempre tan delicado—murmuró con la cabeza gacha, para luego reacomodarla y sonreír fatigado—. Si, lo sé, la he estado trayendo contra todos. Perdona.

Scott sonrió tenue para luego acercarlo en un abrazo cálido, de esos que sólo los hermanos otorgan. Stiles sonrió contra el hombro del otro, para luego deshacer el agarre.

Segundos después apreciaba la silueta de Scott recortada contra la luz del atardecer, caminando hacía su casa, con el equipo de lacrosse colgando de una mano, despidiéndose con la otra, volviendo muy poco la cabeza.

Stiles sonreía automáticamente, acostumbrado a hacerlo, a ser el bueno amigo que soporta los rollos sobrenaturales, y que hasta ayuda en ellos.

Diez minutos después se largó a echarse sobre el asiento de su carro y gemir frustrado.

Pero que si el destino lo odiaba.

No era ninguna mentira que esos últimos días había estado de un humor del asco, y sí, lo admitía, se la agarraba contra todo y todos. Incluso, en algún momento, llegó a molestarse con su padre por ninguna buena razón.

Sabía que estaba haciéndolo, que solo estaba fastidiando a los demás, pero ya no podía hacer nada.

Era cosa de hacía más o menos dos meses. Sí, realmente un tiempo corto para toda la mierda que se le vino encima. Fue en una de las reuniones de la manada, después de uno de los chistes ácidos y ágiles que Boyd contó tan bien, sobre todo cuando tenía la risa cantarina y ladina de Lydia a su favor, como en aquel momento. Scott ya no estaba tan sumido en su depresión por haber terminado con el amor de su vida –Allison, su nombre es Allison, por favor-, y todo era gracias al increíble buen amigo que es Stiles y porque la atención que en su momento le dedicó a la muchachita ahora la sumía en Isaac, quien extrañamente ahora vivía con McCall. Conociéndolo bien, porque Stiles tuvo que llegar a hacerlo siquiera un poco después de que se les uniera a sus salidas y a las tardes de videojuegos de frikis, Stilinski admitió que era un tipo increíble, gracioso y que sabía guardar secretos y ayudar. En realidad era todo lo contrario a lo que se imaginó antes de cruzar oraciones formando una conversación civilizada y amigable.

Así que después de las risas que todos echaron porque, joder, Boyd era un imbécil, pero de los buenos, Stiles se levantó con la intención de ir a la cocina por un vaso de agua, o un vaso de cualquier cosa menos esa soda asquerosa que había conseguido Scott de último minuto.

Al avanzar hacía el refrigerador oía los murmullos y frases a secas que todos estaban dejando soltar con tranquilidad, en un ambiente cómodo.

Aún así no pudo evitar echarse el susto de su vida cuando al voltearse se topo con los ojos de Derek, un tanto lejos, pero penetrantes y certeros.

Lo primero que llegó a la mente de Stiles fue un "Qué mierda" seguido de otro "Deja de hacer eso, Derek" que sin querer si terminó saliendo por sus labios, recibiendo una mirada extrañada del mencionado.

—No es mi culpa que te asustes con cualquier estupidez—respondió encogiéndose de hombros, y caminando con altanería para coger una de las cervezas que estaban en el refrigerador—. Limpia lo que tiraste—ordenó cabeceando hacia el suelo antes de volver a salir por la puerta, reuniéndose nuevamente con la manada, de la que Stiles no formaba parte y aún así acompañaba a sus reuniones.

Stiles jura y perjura que sólo limpió las gotas que derramó al saltar por el susto que Hale le metió porque era una persona educada y sabía arreglar lo que él provocaba, no porque un Alfa todo lobo y todo feroz en luna llena se lo ordenó.

Bueno, sí, también porque aunque no quisiera Derek seguía dándole miedo, del sano, por supuesto.

En realidad no tendría importancia mencionar nada de esto si la reunión, mencionada varias veces antes, no hubiera sido diferente, si todos, dadas las tantas de la noche se hubieran marchado a sus casas, para desalojar la residencia algo reparada de los Hale –arreglar la mansión era una actividad que reforzaba la unión de manada, según Derek, claro-, si todos se hubieran despedido con un buenas noches, varios besos, abrazos y ya.

Pero todo tiene relevancia, hasta la fecha, porque la reunión no fue una reunión, sino una reunión/después te quedas a dormir. Si, así como suena fue como lo escuchó Stiles en sus momentos, cuando vio la hora en su reloj y notó que nadie hacía amago por mover el culo e irse.

—Derek nos dijo, hoy dormimos aquí—explicó Erica, con su cabello rubio sobre sus hombros y la sonrisa coqueta colgando de sus labios, insinuando un poco, y atrayendo mucho.

—Ah, claro, cosas de manada—sonrió Stiles, para luego moverse y mirar algo en su celular—. Supongo que ya me voy—anunció aún con la mirada en la pantalla del teléfono, viendo el mensaje que su padre le acababa de mandar. _"Hoy no llegó a casa"_ rezaban las letras que su padre seguramente tecleó rápido, a eso de la media noche. _"Está bien" _tecleó en respuesta Stiles, sin poner mucha atención a quienes lo rodeaban.

—¿Y a dónde te vas?—la voz de Derek, por siempre dura y sobresaliente de los demás, lo llevó de vuelta a ese momento, donde estaba a punto de despedirse de todos y salir hacía su casa, que ahora sabía se encontraría vacía, sin su padre en la cocina saludándolo y regañándolo por llegar tarde, de nuevo.

—¿A mi casa?—frunció el cejo con una media sonrisa algo escondida—. ¿A dónde más?

Fue tras acabar esa frase, esa pequeña pregunta sarcástica marca Stiles, que logró admirar las miradas de todos, como si no comprendieran tampoco al muchacho, pero no quisieran hablar y decir nada.

—Tienes que quedarte—dijo Derek, con su tono de Alfa y la mirada aún más. La mandíbula algo apretada y con los brazos cruzados, recargado en uno de los respaldares de los sillones.

—Eh, no—paseó los ojos por todos los demás, notando cómo algunos le rehuían la mirada y como otros trataban de advertirle que no lo dijera, que tuviera respeto—, dijiste "manada", yo no soy un lobo con ataques en luna llena y tampoco el novio de uno de ellos. No pinto nada aquí.

Lo dijo rápido, como siempre, con las palabras algo atascadas y apretadas, intentando salir antes que las demás. Sin embargo, tan pronto como terminó de musitar lo que en su mente sonaba muy bien, la mirada algo enfadada y agria de Derek no se hizo esperar.

Y luego sucedió algo muy raro y muy tonto. Bueno, no, en realidad no era tonto pero Stiles prefería verlo de esa manera para no sentirse más extraño.

—Eres parte de la manada—soltó en un gruñido, como si el solo decirlo le molestara. Probablemente así era, probablemente Derek era quien menos quería asumir que Stiles, el pobre humano debilucho, hiperactivo y de cabeza rapada Stiles era parte de su manada, la de hombres lobos ultra poderosos que pelean a muerte contra cosas que en la vida pensó que existirían.

Y aún así, le asustó más la frase que el tono, lo cual, la mayoría de las veces, era al revés.

Stilinski, algo consternado, entornó la mirada hacía todos los demás, tratando de encontrar a alguien que notara lo que estaba mal en eso. Que él estaba mal en eso.

Sin embargo lo único que llegó a su campo de visión fueron las caras que apoyaban al Alfa, los que decían con los ojos que Stiles también era parte de la manada de licántropos, aún sin ser uno. Aún sin ser el novio de uno.

—No soy un hombre lobo—murmuró bajito, tratando de que ese razonamiento los hiciera despertar y darse cuenta que el humano, el débil, el que puede morir con cualquier cosa, era parte de la manada. Pero no ocurrió, todos se encogieron de hombros y Derek se limitó a darse la vuelta para regresar a la cocina, o a su habitación o a donde se le antojara, total, que era su casa.

—Te vas a quedar como todos los demás, si tienes que avisar a alguien hazlo, pero de aquí no te vas—ordenó molesto, caminando entonces hacía las escaleras. Probablemente iba hacía su habitación. Stiles abrió la boca para protestar y en ese preciso momento la cabeza de Hale, con su mirada roja e imponente se clavó en el flacucho adolescente—. No es una opción.

Y con dichas palabras el hombre lobo se largó hacía su habitación –o al baño, no quería enterarse en realidad-, dejando a un Stiles boqueando en la sala de la mansión con el resto de la manada a su alrededor, sonriendo tranquilos y regresando la conversación a su cauce natural.

No pasaron ni diez segundos para que Stilinski se meneara como loco y mirara a todos, aún boqueando, sin entender nada.

—Quizá no seas hombre lobo ni la parejita de alguno—empezó Boyd, con ese tono de voz tranquilo y algo aburrido que ya todos le conocían—, pero todos sentimos como si fueras parte de la manada.

—Ya, claro—bufó el humano—. No te entiendo.

—Nosotros tampoco entendemos—habló esta vez Erica, acomodándose un poco más cerca de Boyd, haciendo rozar sus piernas, casi por accidente—, es algo que no se puede describir. Sabes, lo sientes en el pecho y en la cabeza cuando alguien es de tu manada, cuando es tu hermano. Todos lo sentimos, es como el instinto.

—Y también lo sentimos por ti—secundó Isaac, que miraba con tranquilidad el techo, quizá contando las miles de grietas que tenía—. Puedo sentir que eres tanto de la manada como Boyd o Scott lo son. Estoy seguro que hasta Jackson lo percibe.

El asentimiento fastidiado que dio el mencionado hizo que el corazón de Stiles se achicara un poco, como si estuviera asustado.

—No tiene sentido.

—Ahora que lo dicen, sí lo tiene—y esa vez fue la linda Lydia, la de cabello suave y mirada coqueta quien habló, aún tomada de la mano de Jackson, con los dedos entrelazados de un modo que parecía cariñoso e íntimo, aún con todos los demás alrededor—. Si ellos, que solo son Betas, pueden sentirte como a alguien de la manada, es claro que Derek también, e incluso más, es decir, es el Alfa, ¿no?

—Sí pero…—abrió la boca, pero dejó la frase a medias.

Stiles no quería ser parte de la manada, es decir, no es que no los quisiera, todo lo contrario, pero ser parte de una manada ya era mucho, era algo asfixiante, era tener que obedecer las órdenes de Derek (aunque eso ya lo hacía, caray que el tipo le daba más miedo que Freddy Krueger), era cuidar y preocuparse por todos (aunque eso, en gran parte, también lo hacía), era arriesgarse por los demás (¡hey!, eso ya comenzaba a volverse repetitivo) era…

Entonces notó que desde antes de saberlo ya actuaba como parte de la manada.

Sin embargo el peso en su pecho, los latidos rápidos y dolorosos y ese pequeño miedo creciente no desaparecieron. Incluso los pudo sentir más real, más tangible.

Pero como era de costumbre nadie le dio un poco más de importancia, porque era Stiles y porque había mejores chismes que contar y a Boyd aún le quedaban buenas bromas en su bolsillo. Así que Stiles también lo dejó ir, no dándole tanta importancia, tratando de disminuir esa opresión en su mente, en todo su cuerpo.

Cabe aclarar que después de media hora, Derek apareció de la nada –según Stiles, a quien nuevamente le sacó la mierda por el susto tan chulo que se dio- para ladrarles, con un poco de mal humor que se largaran a dormir, porque pronto irían a entrenar y los necesitaba descansados.

Fue ahí que también comenzó una pequeña discusión.

¿Dónde, cómo y con quién dormiría cada uno?

Era obvio que Lydia se iría a acurrucar a los brazos de Jackson, quien desde que se volvió oficialmente un hombre lobo tenía ese complejo posesivo con la muchacha. No tardaron ni dos segundos en subir y ocupar una de las habitaciones. Boyd y Erica se fueron a otro cuarto, algo discretos, dejando a los otros tres muchachos en medio de la sala, sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

Stiles era quien conocía menos la casa de los Hale, así que no tenía idea de dónde podía o no dormir. Así que cuando se apresuró a dar un paso la mano de Scott le sostuvo el antebrazo, frenándolo.

Después Scott le explicó lo que sucedía. No era la primera vez que dormían en casa de Derek, aunque sí era de las primeras que lo hacían todos juntos. Por lo general unos se quedaban y los otros marchaban y así, hasta que a cada quien se le designó un cuarto o un lugar donde marcar, por así decirlo, que fuera su pequeño territorio en la mansión. Jackson tenía una de las habitaciones de la planta baja, Boyd y Erica compartían una de las de arriba, la más cercana al baño. Isaac y Scott compartían, a su vez, la que se encontraba al final del pasillo, la cual contaba con dos camas y un pequeño buro donde sólo había ropa de Isaac. Stiles, por su parte, no tenía nada.

Así que lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue dormir en una de las camas, quizá dormir con Scott, ya que no era la primera vez que lo hacían, es decir, ¿ser amigos de toda la vida y no dormir ni una vez juntos?, ¡por favor!, si parecían lapas, por supuesto que ya habían dormido juntos, montones de veces.

—Pero no podemos hacer eso—exclamó algo apresurado Scott, tratando de no subir la voz—. No puedes dormir conmigo.

—¿Por qué? Scott, hemos dormido juntos muchas veces no creo que…

—No es por eso—interrumpió Isaac, que se había acomodado en uno de los sillones, jugando con sus manos—, es porque Derek debe autorizarlo.

—¿Autori-?, ¿Qué?

—Él es el dueño de esta casa, es su territorio, además de que es nuestro Alfa. No podemos meterte en la cama sin su consentimiento—continuó Lahey, quien ahora miraba a Scott—. Lo más probable es que él ya tenga una habitación para ti.

—Así es—Stiles comenzaba a pensar que no solo era la fascinación por agredirlo físicamente, sino también asustarlo de muerte, lo que Derek tenía de pasatiempo.

—¿Por qué no haces ruido, carajo? —pero todos ignoraron a Stiles, de nuevo.

—Ya tengo una habitación para ti—informó medio molesto el Alfa, que luego mandó una mirada a sus Betas, quienes al instante se largaron escaleras arriba—. Sígueme.

Y entre maldiciones, preguntas y quejas que Derek ignoró olímpicamente, Stiles siguió al hombre lobo a través de la tétrica mansión, que ya estaba un poco más arreglada y estable pero seguía igual de lúgubre y macabra. Muy al estilo Hale.

Después de recorrer uno de los pasillos de la planta baja, pasar por puertas y puertas y sentir cómo el frío se hacía cada vez más intenso llegaron a la última habitación de un pasillo oscuro y desierto.

Hale abrió la puerta de madera vieja e hinchada, haciéndola rechinar, para luego dejar a la vista una habitación sencilla, y que por sencilla solo tenía un colchón en el suelo, y unas cortinas roídas que a duras penas colgaban sobre la ventana.

Además, la bella y lujosa habitación tenía un perfecto sistema de calefacción que estaba a la agradable temperatura de "Hasta los mocos se te congelan, hurra".

Que Stiles le mirara de mala manera no estaba fuera de lugar. Pero eso a Derek nunca le importó.

—En tres horas salimos a entrenar, descansa—informó Hale para luego dar media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse.

—No, espera—la mano de Stiles corrió hasta tocar el hombro del otro, haciéndolo detenerse—. ¿Enserio que tengo que dormir aquí?—preguntó mirando un poco hacia la habitación para luego ponerle atención a la cara del Alfa. La mirada enfadada del licántropo hizo que el humano se reconsiderará las cosas—. Porque esta perfecta, sí, en tres horas, gracias.

Y tan rápido como acabo de decirlo se metió en la habitación y cerró la puerta. Todo estaba a oscuras y la humedad se sentía por todos lados.

Cuando iba en camino hacía el colchón tropezó con algo lo que provocó que cayera, de suerte, en el colchón. Ni siquiera se animó a ver qué cosa lo había hecho caer.

—Va a ser una noche larga—susurró para luego quedarse dormido en ese mala posición y con el teléfono en la mano izquierda.

Tres horas después un Scott jadeante lo apresuraba para que saliera a hacer el entrenamiento. Stiles no había dormido bien, porque podía jurar que entre sueños algo le estaba moviendo el pie, y temió que hubiera sido esa cosa con la que cayó antes de dormir.

Pero en esos momentos no importó porque el loco Alfa los puso a correr como locos, hacer lagartijas como locos y atraparse los unos a los otros.

Para la ronda tres de las atrapadas Stiles quedó oficialmente descalificado, y todo gracias a la linda y maravillosa Lydia.

—Jamás podría lastimar a una señorita, eso es todo—rezongó cuando pasó a un lado de los demás, que sonreían conteniendo la risa.

—Sí, sí, ya vete a descansar _caballero_—se burló Isaac, quien luego comenzó a correr porque Derek les ladró desde sabrá Dios donde que siguieran con el entrenamiento.

Stiles se limitó a regresar a la mansión para tomar algo de agua.

Estaba molesto, porque Derek le había dado la habitación más mugrosa y fría de todas, pero por sobre todo seguía algo confuso. Sí, ya había entrenado con los demás, pero no podía sentirse como parte de la manada, como parte de una, siquiera. Sentía que cargaba con mucha responsabilidad, con el quedar bien con todos los demás. Aparte su mente le decía, cada cinco minutos, que ser parte de ésa manada significaba estar bajo las órdenes de Derek, quien supuestamente sería su Alfa.

Lamentablemente era un Alfa que le aterraba hasta los calzones.

No es que le temiera como hacía unos meses, que había llegado a convivir más con él, pero aún existía ere respeto místico que llegaba a pintarse de miedo cada luna llena, cuando Derek estaba de malas y el destino se jactaba de juntarlos, para ver cómo el hijo del Sheriff rezaba en su mente, a todos los dioses habidos y por haber, que el Alfa de la manada no le cortara la cabeza por toda la diarrea verbal que usualmente soltaba en situaciones como esas.

No le desagradaba Derek, no, pero… no era como si le encantara tenerlo cerca.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo aquí?—de nuevo, como venía ocurriendo toda esa noche, Derek Hale le sacó otro susto, para variar, de muerte. Malditos hombres lobos con sus pies ligeros como el viento.

—Perdí—respondió tranquilo, obligándose a tomar un poco más de agua, para calmase.

—¿Y?

La cocina estaba a oscuras y la poca luz que entraba era de la luna en su perfecto cuarto menguante, que esa noche lucía blanco limpio. Sin embargo, bajo la poca luz existente Stiles fue capaz de notar a la perfección la mirada del Alfa, y su mandíbula eternamente apretada, como si siempre estuviera molesto con el muchacho.

—Tienes que seguir en el entrenamiento con los demás, aunque sea en la banca—espetó profundo, caminando lentamente hacía el muchacho, quien trató de alejarse un poco, resguardando su espacio personal.

—De acuerdo, enseguida regreso, no te preocupes—Stiles seguía hablando, mientras que el otro seguía acercándose, con el ceño fruncido y la molestia pintada en toda su cara. Entonces quedaron a pocos centímetros, con las respiraciones fuertes y el corazón de Stiles latiendo como loco, teniendo miedo, porque ése era un Alfa, y era un Alfa que parecía siempre enfadado, con él, y que quizá estaba en una época rara y quizá quisiera matarle. Porque Stiles es Stiles y jamás lo puede evitar.

Entonces sintió algo contra su pecho, algo que le dolió pero no le hizo más que sacar un poco el aire, siempre atento a la mirada de Derek, por si en cualquier segundo se enfadara más y decidiera clavarle el diente.

—Limpia bien el desastre de hace rato, aún puedo olerlo—ordenó malhumorado para luego apartarse y regresar al bosque, con los demás.

Fue cuando Stiles notó lo que había sentido golpearlo, un sucio trapo.

Suspiró aliviado y se dejó caer en el piso, tratando de normalizar su respiración.

Derek siempre lo asustaba, porque era todo colmillos y mirada rojas, que para Stiles eran de psicópata, de un hombre lobo psicópata -¿qué mejor hay que eso?-. Así que estaba en todo su derecho si se asustaba y si no le gustaba estar cerca de Derek, porque siempre había una amenaza en su boca y el desprecio en sus ojos.

Pero no por eso iba a desobedecer al hombre, porque para empezar estaba de invitado en su casa, y su madre siempre le enseñó a comportarse.

Diez minutos después, cuando regresó al punto de partida del juego, se topo con las respiraciones cansadas de todos, mientras se sentaban para descansar.

—Regresas un poco tarde, ¿no crees?—se burló Boyd, quien se sostenía de un árbol, jadeando ruidosamente.

Lydia, que estaba sentada en un tronco caído, lo miraba divertida, como si supiera algo que los demás no. Algo malo. Algo malo que tenía que ver con Stiles.

—Derek me dejó un recado para ti—habló tranquila la pelirroja que con elegancia se levantó de su lugar y camino hasta Stilinski, con esa sonrisa ladina que tanto le gustaba al muchacho—. Dijo que de castigo por largarte a mitad del entrenamiento te quedarías aquí, e ibas a practicar las atrapadas con él.

Tan solo terminó de hablar todos los ojos se posaron, sorprendidos, en Stiles, quien estaba pálido y respiraba muy poco.

En cualquier otra situación las palabras de la muchacha servirían de burla e incluso de malinterpretación, pero después de una sesión de entrenamiento bajo la tutela de Derek nadie se atrevía a malinterpretar nada.

Derek, por lo general, los hacía competir entre ellos, mientras él se quedaba al margen, vigilando todo como el profesor, corrigiendo unas cuantas cosas y gritando órdenes o consejos. Sin embargo, a veces, llegaba a participar con sus cachorros.

Stiles nunca había visto ninguno de esos entrenamientos, pero por lo que le contaban Isaac y Scott eran terribles. Atrapar a Derek era la cosa más difícil, y de alguna manera siempre les entraba el miedo.

Ahora que Stiles lo hiciera solo, en mitad del bosque y aún algo oscuro, era para cagarse. Y el muchacho lo confirmo cuando reparó en las miradas de lástima, condescendencia y algo de miedo que los demás le mandaron.

Estaba muerto.

—Me dio la clara orden de decirte que después de comunicarte esto debías de irte por ese camino—señaló un sendero a unos metros de ellos—, hasta que te toparas con la cruz. Era entonces que comenzaba el entrenamiento.

Dicho todo, la joven se marcho para terminar colgada del brazo de su novio, quien le mandó una mirada de condescendencia al hijo del Sheriff. Eso asustó aún más a Stiles. Que Jackson lo mirara así no significaba nada bueno.

Poco a poco todos fueron retirándose. Erica la apretó la mano y Scott el hombro. Los demás le sonrieron para tranquilizarlo, aunque no lo consiguieron.

Después de que oficialmente se quedara solo en mitad del bosque, Stilinski decidió tomar el valor de sus pantalones y encaminarse hacia el lugar que Lydia le había señalado.

Tiempo después, el mismo chico deseó nunca haber tenido las agallas para encaminarse hacia el bosque. Si, Scott le había indicado que los entrenamientos eran duros, que Derek era estricto y tal. Pero nunca nadie le habló de ese talento escondido del Alfa por asustar tanto a una persona –en específico a Stiles-, en esconderse por el bosque, y arrastrar por todo el suelo al pobre humano flacucho que por más que hacía no se libraba del agarre.

Sí, algunas veces logró engañar al licántropo, incluso hacerlo caer, pero en realidad esas tres no hacían justicia contra las cincuenta del otro.

Al final, Derek siempre lo terminaba empotrando contra algo, moliéndole poco a poco la espalda.

—De acuerdo, hace cien caídas quedó claro quién es el ganador, ahora por favor, acabemos por la paz—gimoteó Stiles quien tenía la espalda contra un tronco grande y duro, y enfrente la cara de ceño fruncido del Alfa.

Derek suspiró y lo soltó, dejándolo caer sobre la tierra, sintiéndose un poco más aliviado.

―No vuelvas a irte a mitad de un entrenamiento―gruñó para después avanzar y terminar perdiéndose entre la oscuridad, dejando solo al débil humano.

Aún ahora Stiles no recuerda cómo fue capaz de caminar hasta la casa y dejarse caer en uno de los sillones, que estaban abandonados y en silencio.

Y así fue como pasaron los días. Las reuniones se hicieron más frecuentes, y los enojos de Derek solo aumentaban y era la espalda de Stiles quien pagaba el precio, estrellándose contra paredes, piedras, carros, troncos, el suelo e inclusive una vez contra Boyd.

Stiles solo estaba quedándose más y más harto, porque en cada entrenamiento Derek se la agarraba contra él, porque lo miraba mal a él, porque bufaba cuando hablaba él. Hasta que un día Stilinski volvió a encontrar el coraje en sus pantalones y fue a hablar con Derek luego de que este lo empujara contra un tronco a mitad de un entrenamiento, donde casualmente solo estaban ellos dos.

Así que cuando Derek lo estampó haciéndole crujir un poco, Stiles lo agarró de los brazos y encajó las uñas molesto, y con la fuerza de sabrá Dios dónde logró empujarlo lo suficiente para quitárselo de encima. Entonces hizo algo muy increíble pero muy estúpido. Le mandó un puñetazo a la mandíbula del Alfa, y casualmente –porque el destino lo odiaba- asestó tan bien el golpe que hizo trastabillar a Derek.

Todo se quedó en silencio, Derek tocándose un poco la cara y Stiles con el puño cerrado, mirando sorprendido lo que acababa de hacer.

Acababa de golpear al Alfa, carajo a _su_ Alfa.

―Stiles…―cada sílaba, cada letra la arrastró con coraje, caminando lentamente hacia el mencionado.

―Su puta madre―y fue así como Stiles se agarró corriendo por todo el bosque, gritando disculpas, maldiciones y muchos _"Ayuda"_ que eran sofocados por la oscura noche y la luna juguetona, que parecía reírse de él.

No sabía cuánto llevaban corriendo, pero con cada paso Stiles sentía su corazón más cerca de su garganta. Sus latidos eran como un tambor constante que lo impulsaban a seguir corriendo. Era como esa música que siempre está presente en las películas de miedo cuando el monstruo va a atacar. Y por supuesto, Stiles debía de pensar en ello cuando se encuentra huyendo de Derek porque lo golpeó en la mandíbula.

Sin embargo no pasó mucho para que alguien lo tumbara en la tierra. Derek lo volteó para que quedara boca arriba y viera, con gran temor, sus ojos rojos bañados de enfado, y esos colmillos que sobresalían de su boca.

―Derek…

―Me golpeaste―sentenció el otro cuando luego de unos momentos de forcejeó sometió al menor.

―Es que tu… y yo… ¡ay mierda voy a morir!, me vas a matar, y ni siquiera he ido a las Vegas o a un club nudista. No me he acostado con las suficientes mujeres, es decir, ni siquiera me he acostado con alguien, y lo más cercano a que me invadan el espacio personal es por amenazas de un lobo que ahora me va a matar. Pero que lo sepas, no me arrepiento de golpearte, que mi espalda seguro va a terminar jodida, es decir, todo yo, y mi padre, ¡mi padre! Que alguien le de verduras cuando no esté, porque sé que él no se las va a tragar por su cuenta y…

―Cállate Stiles.

La frase –más bien orden- de Derek hizo que el humano notara qué ocurría. Estaba debajo de Derek, con las manos agarrando los antebrazos del licántropo, quien a su vez tenía las manos sujetándole de la camisa, con algo de fuerza. Sin embargo el rojo asesino de sus orbes ya no estaba. El verde azulado le miraba, casi con risa, mientras sentía el agarre aflojarse.

―Corriste―dijo Derek, con una leve sonrisa para terminar completamente sentado en el estómago y pare de las caderas del chico, ya sin sostenerle la camiseta, al tiempo que Stiles le soltaba los antebrazos.

―Si, digo, me ibas a matar…

―No―cortó Hale―. Me refiero a que corriste más rápido que antes. Nunca te había visto correr así―hizo una pausa― . Me golpeaste, y me dolió.

―Eh, si, como ya te dije, estaba muy cabreado que solo te la agarraras contra mí y me estuvieras estampando contra…

Stiles se calló, y no porque Derek lo estuviera mirando amenazadoramente –como siempre-, sino porque el licántropo había tomado una de las manos del muchacho entre las suyas, admirándola, apretándola un poco.

―Tienes mano pesada―murmuró el Derek, más para sí que para Stiles, quien seguía en el piso, con ochenta kilos de Hale sobre el―. Nunca pensé que supieras tirar golpes.

―No suelo tirarlos―dijo distraído el menor.

Entonces el Alfa se quitó de encima y lo ayudó a levantarse. Cuando regresaron a la mansión Hale todos los miraban preocupados, debido al grito que habían escuchado de Stiles. Derek, por su parte, los calmó y mandó a dormir de inmediato.

Días después Stiles entendió que había sido muy estúpido golpear a Derek, y no porque este se hubiera enojado y lo hubiera masticado, asesinado y servido a los pobres, sino porque al señor Hale se le ocurrió la fantástica idea de que Stilinski se metiera de boxeador.

Al principio todos se rieron, luego solo Scott y Stiles y al final solo el hijo del Sheriff, que no se tragaba lo que le decía Derek. ¿Él, entrenar box?, ¡Si, claro! Y eso fue lo que dijo en la primera reunión que el Alfa lo expuso, fue lo que repitió en la tercera, cuando seguían insistiendo con el tema y lo que murmuró cuando Derek le tendió la hoja de horario del gimnasio al que lo había inscrito.

―¿Pero que-? no, no…

―Si, empiezas este lunes. Ya hable con tu padre y le parece una gran idea-soltó Derek cuando volvió a poner la hoja en las manos de Stiles, quien negaba con la cabeza.

No le desagradaba la idea de aprender a golpear y todo eso, pero… espera, ¿desde cuando Derek hablaba con su padre?

Pero eso poco importó cuando estuvo enfrente de las puertas transparentes del gimnasio, que rezaban un _"Bienvenidos"_ algo deteriorado.

Y así comenzó a entrenar boxeo.

Jessie era el nombre de su entrenador. De mirada amable y cabellos rizados y castaños, que caían graciosamente sobre su frente. Era bueno, ágil y tenía una paciencia inhumana con Stiles, quien lo agradecía bastante. No es que fuera pésimo para los deportes –aunque lo era-, pero siempre se tardaba un poco en agarrarse la táctica, y fue eso mismo lo que le dijo Jessie cuando le estaba enseñando a mantener la guardia y lanzar un gancho.

Poco a poco Stiles consiguió ganar más condición y sin darse cuenta un poco de masa corporal. Saltaba la cuerda, corría, trotaba, golpeaba y en algún momento llegó a gustarle.

Derek continuamente le preguntaba por su progreso, pareciendo en verdad interesado por él. Los demás se limitaban a hacer las preguntas sencillas de cordialidad y unas que otras por verdadera curiosidad.

Y todo estaba bien, Jessie era un increíble entrenador, le enseñaba a golpear y a aprovechar su izquierda mortal, y la derecha rápida.

Hasta que el anuncio de _"Se busca entrenador"_ fue colgado en la puerta delantera del local y volvió a desequilibrar la cosas. Stiles pensó que era para molestarle, o para dejar de hacer tantas preguntas y darse cuenta por sí mismo, pero su mala suerte y lo tanto que lo odiaba el destino hicieron que ese nuevo puesto fuera ocupado por Derek.

Pero aún peor era que fuera justamente Jessie quien le enseñara las primeras cosas, el cómo hablar con los clientes y tal.

―Mira, quiero ver cómo lo haces con Stiles―dijo Jessie un día, mientas Stiles estaba ocupado saltando la cuerda y Derek prestando atención al otro entrenador.

―¿Quieres que sea su entrenador?

―Solo para ver cómo te desenvuelves con los clientes―sonrió Jessie, para después encaminar a Hale hasta donde estaba Stilinski, que ya había detenido su rutina―. Sé que ya se conocen, pero hagamos como que no. A partir de ahora tú eres Martin y tu Derek, el increíble entrenador que todo desean.

―¿Me llamo Martin? ―preguntó Stiles, con una ceja alzada.

―Calla y entra en tu papel―carraspeó Jessie, para después terminar de dar las indicaciones―. Martin quiere trabajar en su abdomen, porque tiene lonjas y eso le trae mala suerte con las mujeres.

―¿Tengo lonjas?

―Si Martin, tienes lonjas―repitió Jessie―. Todo tuyo Derek―finalizó para luego hacerse a un lado y darle el paso al mencionado.

Stiles no pudo evitar mirar a Derek como el hombre lobo lleno de colmillos y amenazas de muerte, sin embargo, no todo estuvo fuera de eso.

No, Derek no tenía ese tono amigable y cariñoso de Jessie, ni la mirada cálida de las entrenadoras delos Jueves, pero era verdad que no estaba tan mal. Le explicó con cuidado qué ejercicios hacer y qué no. Cómo hacerlos y por cuanto tiempo. Le corrigió cuando tuvo que hacerlo y lo hizo con un tono neutro, sin enfados o gruñidos demasiado salvajes para una persona.

En realidad, Derek no desempeñó el papel del entrenador magnífico que Jessie quería, pero si logró con las expectativas.

―Bueno, creo que con eso basta. Martin te estará eternamente agradecido porque por fin tendrá un ligue―sonrió Jessie, interrumpiendo las indicaciones del siguiente ejercicio a realizar que Derek estaba a punto de explicarle a Stiles―. Eres mejor de lo que imaginaba.

Y con eso se cerró el trato y el _"Te vemos el Lunes" _confirmó que Derek había obtenido completamente el trabajo.

―Así que es buen entrenador―dijo Stiles, mirando cómo el Alfa se alejaba para subirse a su Camaro.

―Sé que no tiene mucho tacto―entornó los ojos para ponerlos sobre Stiles―, pero la verdad es que todos le van a hacer caso y no se la pasaran flojeando.

―Creo que tienes razón―Stiles volvió la cabeza al frente, notando el carro desaparecer al final de la calle.

Por supuesto que todos harían los ejercicios porque Derek los iba a intimidar de cojones.

―Además, estoy seguro que a la semana que lleve trabajando aquí habrá el doble de señoritas―apostó Jessie, con una sonrisa en el rostro y una mano en el hombro de Stiles.

En realidad fue más del doble, una más que el doble. De repente el primer piso del gimnasio estaba lleno de señoritas que le sonreían coquetas a Derek, quien con paciencia y una galantería nunca antes vista les explica cada ejercicio y el funcionamiento de cada aparato.

Incluso las lindas entrenadoras del jueves se aparecían más seguido.

Entonces Derek comenzó a ejercitarse cuando despachaba al último cliente. Se entretenía saltando la cuerda, llevando por lo general pantalones cortos, con una camisa de tirantes. Luego se quitaba la camisa y se dedicaba a hacer abdominales y lagartijas. Para cuando acababa todas las mujeres estaban que se morían. Ninguna se perdía del show de la noche, casi al cerrar el gimnasio. Entonces Derek sonreía de forma maravillosa y todas llegaban al orgasmo.

Jessie se reía de todo y Stiles se encogía de hombros para luego regresar al piso de arriba y terminar con las repticiones.

Derek era el arma secreta del gimnasio, si llegaba una mujer mandaban hablar a Derek para que la convenciera –conquistar, mas bien- de que se uniera a la empresa. Si era un hombre, una sola mirada desafiante los hacía firmar el papel.

De un momento a otro llovieron las suscripciones, y el local se mantenía atiborrado de gente.

Stiles no veía a Derek trabajar, puesto que su horario era el último y se dedicaba esas dos horas a estar en el gimnasio de arriba, el cual estaba acondicionado especialmente para el boxeo. El muchacho por lo general se quedaba solas con Jessie, y éste aprovechaba para ejercitarse también. Sin embargo, por lo que éste le decía y los pocos comentarios que escuchaba sabía que Derek era la estrella del momento. Que sí, que llegaba a coquetear un poco con las mujeres, pero era solo por ser caballeroso y encantador, y para que renovaran la suscripción el siguiente mes. Que sí, que era un hijo de perra con los hombres, pero que de igual forma eso los motivaba a ser mejores y a la larga era eso lo que Hale deseaba.

Así que en pocas palabras todos estaban encantados con Derek.

―¿Y qué hay del show que da al final?

―¿Su rutina de ejercicio? ―Stiles cabeceó. Jessie sonrió para luego responder―. Pues, después de un día de trabajo, ¿una recompensa es buena, no?

―¿Y él de dónde saca provecho de exhibirse?

―Yo me refería a las señoritas.

Stiles abrió la boca para luego cerrarla. No iba a quejarse, después de todo eran problemas de Derek, no de él.

En las reuniones de manada no hablaban mucho sobre el tema, aunque aún seguía esa fascinación de Derek por agredirlo físicamente, aunque ahora Stiles no se asustaba –tanto- y se lo quitaba de encima, para luego recibir una sonrisa por parte del licántropo, como si estuviera orgulloso de ello.

Entonces a Stiles le llegó la noticia que Jessie se iría uno días a un curso en California, y que sus grupos se dispersaron por los demás entrenadores.

Y como el destino lo odia…

―¿Liso para entrenar? ―le preguntó Derek el primer día sin Jessie, con un Stiles mirando al cielo, suplicando por todo menos eso.

Al final, a Stiles le pareció que Derek era mejor entrenador de boxeo que de otra cosa, aunque aún le hacía falta la amabilidad y carisma de Jessie. Probablemente si las tuviera sería increíble.

Y todo iba bien para el cuarto día de siete, hasta que en una reunión de manada todos se pelearon, y terminaron a gritos. Incluso gritándole al Alfa. Eso significaba que era grave. Entonces llegó el quinto día de siente, y Derek seguía molesto, tanto que hasta las muchachas dejaron de sonreírle y las lindas entrenadores de los jueves se fueron a platicar a otro lado. Tanto que seguía mezquino con Stiles, quien en su momento lo defendió en mitad de la pelea.

Pero Derek era terco y seguía enfadado y Stiles ya no se amedrentaba tan fácil como antes y una cosa llevó a la otra y terminaron agarrándose a golpes en la lona, sin los guantes puestos y las luces del local de pizza de enfrente de fondo.

Cuando Stiles le golpeó y lo hizo trastabillar fue que la cosa se puso más seria.

Cuando Derek estuvo a punto de caer y se sujetó a Stiles todo se volvió lento e incómodo. Lento porque aún ahora Stiles puede ver cómo sucedió, que fue culpa de una pesa en el piso, los golpes dados en el estomago e hígado y un pequeño mareo que logró atisbar en los ojos del Alfa. Incómodo porque Stiles terminó encima de Derek.

Sin embargo fue extraño porque al caer golpearon un estate que tenía todas las pesas e instrumentos para trabajar, e incluso una bola de bolic –no tenían idea de qué hacía ahí- y debido al golpe las piezas temblaron, bailando sobre el mueble. Derek notó cómo una pesa, de las grandes estaba muy cerca del filo, balanceándose con cuidado y ante de que cayera sobre Stiles, Hale lo movió e hizo cambiar posiciones cubriendo al aun débil humano de los diez kilos de masa que probablemente le hubieran abierto la cabeza.

Por supuesto que le dolió, y si le abrió algo, sin embargo a Stiles no le sucedió nada y eso lo tranquilizó.

Por su parte, el humano estaba más que sorprendido. Derek le acababa de salvar la vida, justamente después de haber agarrado a golpes por una pelea sin sentido.

Stiles le dedicó un _"Gracias"_ tembloroso, que Derek aceptó con un cabeceo.

A la noche siguiente volvieron a hacer una reunión y fueron ellos quienes obligaron a los demás a reconciliarse.

Después del séptimo día Jessie volvió, algo más bronceado pero con la misma mirada que Stiles extrañó.

Derek siguió yendo a entrenar al gimnasio de arriba, el de box.

Casualmente lo hizo en el horario de Stiles.

Así pues, ahora Stiles entrenaba con dos maestros, uno enseñándole y el otro mirándolo de reojo, con algo parecido a orgullo entre las pestañas.

En la manada todo iba mejor, y Stiles por fin sentía que todo volvía a estar tranquilo, incluso llegó a sentirse ubicado. Derek seguía mirándolo feo, pero no siempre y ya no lo estampaba contra las cosas, ni bufaba cuando abría la boca.

Estaba todo en calma y paz.

Entonces, en una noche de entrenamiento Derek lo empotró contra un árbol. Luego contra una roca, y después contra el piso. No conforme con eso, llegando a la casa lo amenazó molesto y le rugió que ni pensara hacer alguna estupidez.

Stiles entendió la primera que Derek estaba molesto con él, pero que ni el mismo licántropo sabía por qué.

Pero nadie lo notaba, porque todo ocurría cuando nadie estaba, o en la mitad del bosque, o cuando Jessie salía a atender una llamada o al baño.

Y Stiles se estaba hartando, y ya eran varias veces que se soltaban golpes, y que se gritaban, pero esa última semana todo explotó y fue mas intenso y en verdad Stiles no sabe cómo mierda era posible que los demás de la manada no lo notaran.

Así que se había puesto de un humor terrible, y se la había arremetido con todos. Scott se lo acababa de decir, y acababa de pedirle que le contara, pero lo malo es que aunque lo supiera, aunque quisiera algo en Stiles le hacía callarse y guardárselo para él. No contarle a nadie la extraña relación que estaba llevando a cabo con Derek, a base de golpes y gritos por parte de ambos.

Miró hacía el volante y de ahí a sus manos.

Estaba frustrado, y solo pensaba que existía una manera de que parara, que debían de arreglar las cosas.

Encendió su Jeep y se encaminó hacía la casa de Hale.

Stiles manejó hacia el bosque.

* * *

**N/A: Perdon si el capitulo me salió horrible, siento que asi es y es todo por culpa de que ando enferma y deliro, pero no en el buen sentido. Sí es el primer capitulo y lo hice a petición de _Rociio_, que me pidió un Sterek. Cariño, aquí te lo dejo, espero sea de tu agrado;)**

**Lamento si esta horrible, siento que es así, perdón,trataré que los siguientes capítulos sean mejores y tal. **

**Disculpen cualquier falta de ortografía, sintaxis o gramática no tengo beta y ya van a ser las cuatro de la mañana, me ando cayendo pero quise subirlo para ustedes:)**

**Aclaración****: no lo sé, no si! Va a ser un fic con varios capítulos así que esto, señores, está para continuación. Perdonen de nuevo que haya salido tan... siento que pudo haber estado mejor, pero el dolor de cabeza no me deja pensar. **

**Anyways, no les quito más su tiempo. **

**Cuidense y que esten de lo mejor!:D**

**~Shameblack~**


	2. Derek bebe

**Autor: **Shameblack

**Beta:** Stephie-Rowena

**Título: **No aúlles, solo habla

**Fandom: **Teen Wolf

**Pairing: **Derek/Stiles (Sterek)

**Genero: **Romance/Humor/¿?

* * *

**No aúlles, solo habla**

_Derek bebe porque no sabe qué hacer consigo mismo_

Todo comenzó de una forma extraña, ni siquiera bien definida, solo un día lo pudo sentir en todo su cuerpo y ahí empezó el verdadero problema. No sabía qué tenía con Stiles -más bien, contra Stiles-, pero de igual manera ya lo estaba cansando. Probablemente diría que todo lo físico empezó hacia no mucho, quizás unos dos meses, pero en realidad fue desde antes. Fue cuando el olor de Stiles se le quedaba pegado a la nariz y le provocaba esa sensación extraña en el estómago. También fue cuando, al ver al muchacho un día cualquiera, esa opresión en su pecho se hizo más grande, y luego el instinto le informó que el débil, pálido y bocazas de Stiles era parte de su manada.

Por supuesto que lo sintió antes de que el resto lo sintiera, era el Alfa, ¿no? Pero en definitiva era mucho más diferente. Hacia mucho que no veía un caso como el de Stiles, para empezar no era siquiera hombre lobo, solo un humano; todo cerebro y desesperación, que en varias ocasiones ayudó. Luego estaba eso de que él ni lo soportaba, pero ahí estaba, esa voz en su cabeza que le recordaba _"Es uno de tus cachorros"_ cada vez que lo veía. Y lo fue aceptando, poco a poco, y fue así que los Betas pudieron tantear que Stilinski también era un hermano. Otro cachorro-no cachorro de la manada.

Aunque Derek quisiera, aunque comprendiera que era parte de su manada y que ahora en adelante lo tendría que ver como a otro Beta, las ganas de golpearlo contra algo cada vez que abría la boca eran inmensas, simplemente no soportaba pasar más de dos minutos con el adolescente. No es que le cayera mal -no tanto, más bien- pero esa cadena de palabras, todos los disparos de oraciones que surgían en dos segundos de los labios de Stiles lo sofocaban y le provocaban una gran añoranza de aplastarle la cabeza contra el suelo.

Scott lo pudo distinguir una vez que Derek gruñó -sí, como un vil perro- por un comentario cualquiera del humano. Y el Alfa pensó que entonces todos lo sabrían, todo el malestar y ganas asesinas que Stiles despertaba en Hale. Pero no, simplemente fue Scott, quien lo miró feo y le advirtió en un susurro que se calmara. Todo era tan verdad que no tomó en cuenta que uno de sus Betas le había dado una orden.

Fue en esos instantes que deseó tener a otro hombre lobo con experiencia a su lado, dejar el cargo de Alfa y ser un Beta más, como cuando aún vivía su familia, o Laura. Pero no, Peter estaba en uno de esos viajes interminables, en busca de quién sabe qué cosas y todos los demás eran unos cachorros que apenas sabían caminar. Además de adolescentes hormonados. Pero entonces, sin saber cómo, todos empezaron a aceptar que Stiles, el hijo del Sheriff, el humano del grupo, era parte de la familia medio rota y media cucha que se estaban construyendo. Entonces Derek aceptó que lo invitaran a las reuniones de la manada. Y sí, las ganas de clavarle un tenedor en la boca para que se callara seguían ahí, también sus miradas duras y los bufidos por cualquier comentario, pero ya no gruñó. Derek supuso que eso era un gran paso.

Pero algo en él hizo un clic mal, o simplemente configuró alguna línea de manera errónea, porque si no fuera así no se explicaría porque de un día para otro todas las sensaciones, todos los sentimientos que Stiles despertaba en él se hicieron aún peores. En realidad, una vez, estuvo a punto de salir de su casa para buscar al muchacho y morderle hasta arrancarle la cabeza, así de mal estaba. Sin embargo, seguía escuchando esa vocecita que le rezaba, le cantaba al dormir, que Stiles seguía siendo parte de la manada, un Beta al cual debía entrenar. Así que mandó lo más lejos posible su instinto de psicópata y respiró profundo.

Entonces sucedió la reunión que terminó en una quedada a dormir y Derek descubrió que a Stilinski no se le pasaba por la cabeza que era parte de la manada. Aún recuerda toda la confusión y esa agitación que se tiñó de miedo cuando el muchacho lo comprendió. Eso, solo lo asustó aún más. Así que se molestó, tanto, que le dio la peor de todas las habitaciones de la casa, esa que estaba hasta el fondo, la que parecía un témpano de hielo y que solo tenía un mugroso colchón que ya estaba dando de sí. Sí, todo eso lo hizo por coraje, porque al imbécil de Stiles nunca se le ocurrió que era parte de la manada, y que él era su Alfa. Bueno, también porque Stiles le seguía exasperando un poco, y ese detallito lo hizo medio explotar.

Claro que tenía una habitación para el humano, justamente la que estaba a un lado de la suya, con una cama grande, un buró y mantas calientitas. No, no le agradaba Stiles, pero era el más débil de todos, así que le correspondía, como buen líder y Alfa, mantenerlo cerca por si debía de protegerlo. Pero eso, al final, le valió tres centavos y mandó a Stiles al rincón más mohoso de toda la mansión. Que constara, Derek no era nada rencoroso.

Luego estuvo el entrenamiento, donde Hale comprobó que Stilinski era un asco, que ni siquiera podía hacerle frente a Lydia, quien también era humana, y pues, una damita. Sabía que era machista pensar de esa manera, es decir, Laura había sido un increíble licántropo y en más de una ocasión le pateó el trasero, pero Lydia estaba llena de lujos, era una mimada hasta la médula y aún así Stiles no le pudo ganar. Entonces notó por el rabillo del ojo cómo el hijo del Sheriff se retiraba del entrenamiento, alejándose dispuesto a regresar a la casa.

Sinceramente es que Derek ya le traía muchas cosas en contra, así que tal acción solo lo enfadó más, aún con todo y la vocecita en su mente que le susurraba que Stiles era otro cachorro, uno al que debía de orientar. Por lo cual siguió a Stilinski y se sintió maravillado cuando le sacó otro susto. Pero el ver su cara, el notar como hablaba y la extrañeza que le producía toda esa situación solo alteraron más los nervios de Derek. Tanto, que el Alfa no se percató qué tan cerca estaba del humano hasta que sintió sus pechos rozarse. Había estado a punto de soltarle una mordida en toda la cara, se contuvo y le pidió -ordenó- que limpiara el desorden que había hecho horas antes.

Aún ahora recuerda el sonido de los latidos de Stiles, que transpiraba miedo y respiraba mortificación. Derek estaba aún peor, porque sabía que en el fondo sí le hubiera gustado desgarrarle la cara, pero eso no evitó que al regresar le diera el mensaje a Lydia, porque quería asustar aún más a Stiles, y sentía que se lo merecía.

― ¿Estás seguro? ―le preguntó ella, meneándose sobre sus talones―. Sé que no me corresponde, pero, Stiles es un desastre y probablemente termine muy mal.

― Yo sé lo que hago ―gruñó enfadado. Había olvidado que no imponía sobre Lydia debido a que ella aún no era una mujer lobo.

― Solo te vas a divertir, ¿verdad? ―su tono de voz y la mirada grande que le dirigía le indicó a Derek que Lydia se estaba preocupando por Stiles. Eso significaba que la muchacha había podido ver las ganas frustradas que Hale tenía adentro, que probablemente estaban bailando sobre sus ojos.

Jamás le había sucedido. Y el saberlo lo descolocó aún más, el saber que era verdad, que probablemente se iba a desquitar con Stiles y nadie estaría ahí para evitarlo. Se sintió un imbécil, y de los grandes.

― No lo lastimes ―le pidió entonces ella, con su mirada suplicante, como si ya se hubiera imaginado qué clase de cosas Derek hubiera estado dispuesto a hacerle a Stiles―. Por favor…

Derek cerró los ojos y los puños, apretando ambos. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera estado de acuerdo con lastimar a Stiles?, ¿cómo podía pensar en dañar a alguien de _su_ manada? Se asustó, y supo que la muchacha lo notó, lo que no supo es de dónde le salieron las palabras.

― Claro que no ―respondió él suspirando―. Jamás lo lastimaría. Por favor, dale el recado. Solo quiero regañarlo, nunca le haría verdadero daño.

― Está bien ―sonrió de lado ella, y antes de darse media vuelta soltó―. No seas muy duro con él.

Y tan solo lo terminó de decir, la pelirroja se marchó del lugar, caminando de forma tranquila por el bosque. Derek escuchó atento cómo los latidos de la muchacha se iban tranquilizando, confiando plenamente en que el Alfa no lastimaría -demasiado- a Stiles.

Increíblemente todo lo que el mayor le había dicho a la joven era verdad, todo eso lo sentía en el pecho, en el mismo sitio donde sabía estaba esa opresión que le informaba que Stiles era de la manada. Su cabeza se estaba volviendo un caos. Y se puso peor cuando pudo distinguir el aroma de Stiles, con el miedo hasta la garganta y pisadas torpes. No, no le haría daño, pero sí lo asustaría.

Entonces lo utilizó como trapeador, y lo llevó de ahí para allá por todo el bosque. Sí, también se sorprendió cuando algunas veces el muchacho logró aturdirlo e incluso tumbarlo, pero fueron muy pocas para todas las que él le hizo.

— De acuerdo, hace cien caídas quedó claro quién es el ganador, ahora, por favor, acabemos por la paz —gimoteó Stiles. Derek lo sostenía contra un árbol, apretando su espalda, para que le doliera.

Cuando pudo ver los ojos del muchacho, Hale comprendió que había sido suficiente y que era tiempo de regresar, que el castigo ya había sido muy largo. Así que soltó al adolescente y lo dejó tocar tierra.

― No vuelvas a irte en la mitad de un entrenamiento ―gruñó, con el sentimiento de que debía decirlo, que debía dejarle claro las reglas del juego. Entonces miró por última vez al adolescente y se alejó del bosque, o siquiera del humano.

Por supuesto que no pudo. Sí, Stiles lo hastiaba con gran frecuencia y en esa noche lo sacó completamente de sus casillas, pero no podía abandonarlo ahí, dejándolo a merced de cualquier animal. Entonces se escondió detrás de los árboles y vigiló que nada se le acercara en todo el trayecto de vuelta a la mansión.

Sabe que no era la primera vez que espiaba a alguien -Scott y Jackson eran una prueba de eso-, pero por primera vez se sintió… sucio. Como un demente, quizás hasta un pervertido. Fue entonces que reprimió las ganas de cargar a Stiles y dejarlo en su verdadero cuarto, el que estaba a un lado del suyo, de asegurarse que descansara. Así que se marchó escaleras arriba, después de haberse cerciorado que el hijo del Sheriff estuviera en el quinto sueño.

Sin embargo, después de ese día todo comenzó a complicarse. No sabía la razón -aunque ya la hubiera buscado por todos lados- pero Derek necesitaba a su manada más cerca que antes. Necesitaba sentirlos a sus órdenes, a su alrededor, respirando el mismo aire que Hale. Y con su manada se refería, especialmente a Stiles, quien aún no dejaba de molestarlo y de calarle en cada momento. Era una sensación muy extraña que jamás había experimentado; bajo su piel, en su pecho, podía sentir el picor que le producía estar lejos del humano, sin embargo, cuando lo tenía a un lado, su mente le ordenaba golpearlo, hacerlo callar, para que esa boca dejara de moverse emitiendo sonidos. ¿Cuál fue el resultado? Pues hacer añicos la espalda de Stilinski.

Derek lo sabía, lo sentía en cada parte de su ser. Era el instinto lo que lo hacía actuar de tal forma, lo que lo obligaba a estampar a Stiles contra cada cosa que viera, incluso contra Boyd. Y aunque el Alfa lo quisiera detener, cuando se percataba ya tenía al humano acorralado, soltándole amenazas y miradas que nunca pensó mandaría a alguien de la manada.

Era increíblemente frustrante, porque tan rápido se alejaba del muchacho sentía la culpa llenarlo, y obligarlo a ver en dirección de Stiles, con la mirada y labios a punto de emitir una disculpa, sincera y de corazón, pero que nunca salía porque tan rápido como el humano decía algo esas ganas abrasadoras de provocarle daño físico arribaban a él.

El hombre lobo se estaba volviendo loco, porque por primera vez no tenía idea de qué mierda ocurría con él. Es decir sí, a veces existían dudas muy extrañas, porque disculpa, un hombre lobo no puede tener problemas normales, pero por lo general eran cosas que siempre terminaban descifrándose solas, o que en su defecto, Derek esclarecía con una buena meditación y estarse tranquilo.

Ya llevaba mucho tiempo meditando y estándose –relativamente- tranquilo, y la puta solución no llegaba. Hasta que una vez a Derek le dio un ataque de _vamos a golpear a Stiles de una forma más extraña que las demás_ y terminó en un entrenamiento de ellos dos solos, porque así podría sacarle más provecho al humano, y las ganas contenidas, el estrés de tantos días podría salir a flote. En verdad, Derek no sabía cómo era posible que una parte de él quisiera eso y la otra se odiara y quisiera proteger a Stiles de sí mismo, del Alfa descontrolado que llegaba a ser, y que una vez que comenzaba no tenía fin.

Entonces el muchacho lo encaró, sacó el valor de nuevo y le hizo frente al Alfa, que no terminaba de agarrarse todas y cada una contra él, de encontrar una nueva razón para estamparlo, para machacarle esa espalda humana que en realidad era tan frágil. Pero Stiles era una caja llena de sorpresas, no era un Beta más, ni siquiera un hombre lobo como los demás de su manada -exceptuando a Lydia, por supuesto-. Era de los pocos que aún le tenían un frío miedo, que era humano y un completo bocazas. También el único que lo había golpeado de esa manera, con tantos sentimientos y deseos que antes el Alfa no había notado. En realidad no fue porque el puñetazo le doliera -que si lo hizo- sino lo que sintió con él.

Alguna vez, Laura le había explicado que cuando una manda tenía una conexión muy fuerte y muy buena incluso en los golpes podían distinguir lo que el otro sentía. Que con cada puñetazo, patada o zarpazo se podía saber lo que el otro pensaba, lo que quería dar a entender con esa ira. En toda su vida nunca sintió tal evento con nadie de su familia. Ni con su padre, ni con Laura, ni con Peter. Y mira, que la primera vez que lo hace tiene que ser con un adolescente escuálido de dieciséis años que ni siquiera hombre lobo era.

En ese simple golpe pudo ver todo de Stiles. La frustración hacia Derek, el miedo, el valor, pero sobre todo el coraje. Entonces, cuando quiso hablar con él, cuando quiso comunicarle algo, Stilinski salió corriendo como virgen ante un violador. De acuerdo, probablemente fuera porque Derek tenía ese tipo de miradas muy… a lo Derek, pero no era para tanto. Aunque también estaba el hecho de que el mismo Hale estaba enojado y que probablemente su tono de voz no lo hubiera ayudado para nada. Sin embargo, algo en el Alfa le hizo perseguirlo, darle alcance para poder hablar y tener una conversación, un tanto más civilizada que todas las demás.

La verdad era que en todo el recorrido para atrapar a Stiles, y que éste no terminara de soltar maldiciones, peticiones de auxilio y disculpas mal elaboradas, el enfado del hombre lobo se fue calmando, hasta que terminó siendo superficial, solo una pequeña capa de sudor sobre su piel. Pero no fue el enfado lo que lo hizo abalanzarse sobre el muchacho, para al fin detenerlo y hablar, sino el escuchar el corazón del joven, desbocado y entonando un ritmo peligroso que hizo preocupar a Derek, que lo hizo detener a Stiles, para que no se hiciera daño.

Como se lo pensó, Stiles escupió su ya tan normal verborrea, diciendo algo sobre las Vegas, sobre nudistas, y su espacio personal invadido por él. También una confesión a medias sobre su virginidad -que no extraño en lo más mínimo al licántropo- y la eterna preocupación que el adolescente siente por su padre.

Eso de alguna manera lo hizo sonreír. Por supuesto que primero lo mando callar, porque tantas palabras por segundo lo aturdían, pero debajo de eso, estaba la sonrisa, y la quietud que sin saber cómo Stiles le mandaba. Probablemente por el comentario de su padre, sí, seguro que por eso. Sabía que había dejado el rojo asesino de sus ojos olvidado hacia unos metros, y que ahora estaba mucho más tranquilo, ahora que sabía lo que el humano sentía hacía el. O séase, todo el miedo, frustración y coraje del mundo.

― Corriste ―dijo Derek, con esa sonrisa que aún no sabía estaba adornando su cara, mientras se acomodaba mejor sobre el estómago de Stiles, soltando la camisa del muchacho, y percatándose de cómo éste dejaba resbalar sus dedos por su antebrazo, dejándolo libre de la presión.

― Sí, digo, me ibas a matar…

― No ―cortó el licántropo, decidido a explicarse mejor―. Me refiero a que corriste más rápido que antes. Nunca te había visto correr así ―pensó en las palabras, en cómo sonarían y en cómo debía de pronunciarlas. A la larga fue el lobo, el instinto de Alfa, quien habló por él―. Me golpeaste, y me dolió.

―Eh, sí, como ya te dije, estaba muy cabreado porque solo te la agarraras contra mí y que me estuvieras estampando contra…

Una de las cosas que Derek estaba entendiendo a la perfección es que la parte suya, esa que se preocupaba por su manada, que lo hacía débil y que se martirizaba y llenaba de culpa cada vez que lastimaba de alguna forma a Stiles, era la que estaba teniendo el control sobre él. Era, mucho más importante, la que lo hizo tomar la mano de Stiles entre la suya y admirarla, provocando que Stilinski cortara su frase y se quedara sin habla.

Derek conocía muchos tipos de manos, su forma y de lo que eran capaces. Las de Laura eran largas y finas, pero duras y macizas como la roca, hechas para un líder. Las de Kate eran pálidas y escurridizas, moldeables, en las que nunca debes de confiar. Las de su padre eran grandes y rasposas, con las cicatrices de una vida llena de grandes historias. La madre de Derek le había enseñado a conocer a las personas por sus manos, la forma de sus dedos y la presión que éstos ejercían sobre algo, o sobre alguien. Cómo las utilizaban al hablar, como se movían y cómo tendían a realizar tal acción.

Hace mucho que Derek no prestaba atención a unas manos. En realidad desde Kate, cuando estaban aburridos y se creían los reyes del mundo, descansando sobre un edificio abandonado. Lo recuerda bien, era una tarde calurosa, y Kate estaba muy callada recargada contra él, sincronizando sus respiraciones. Derek recuerda cómo tomó la mano de ella, cómo la sujeto con delicadeza, dispuesto a conocer la verdad de aquella mujer que lo hacía sentir en el cielo. Esa fue la última vez que le prestó atención a unas manos, porque ese día pudo ver, en sus dedos, en sus cicatrices, en su piel, que Kate no era una persona de confianza, que era diferente, peligrosa. Por supuesto que a esa edad y con la libido subida, Derek mandó todo eso a la mierda y se dedicó a besar los labios de la persona que lo llevaría a la ruina, que asesinaría todo lo que alguna vez amó. En ese entonces era muy joven y estúpido.

Sin embargo, desde aquella ocasión le dolía en los ojos, en la frente y en la garganta el prestar atención a esos detalles que su madre le enseñó a notar, porque le hacían extrañarla, soñar con ella, y llorar como en su funeral. Pero no pudo evitarlo con Stiles, notar sus dedos, y las marcas en ellos. Cómo su mano era suave, y llena de lealtad y gentileza. Cómo el dolor estaba ahí, en su pulgar y meñique, a falta de no tener a su madre. Y que todo lo demás gritaba un gran "Stiles", que sólo hacía más distinguidas sus manos. También notó como era una increíble mano para tirar golpes. Pesada y dura, como la de su padre.

― Tienes mano pesada ―murmuró mientras la tanteaba, porque era lo único que estaba dispuesto a soltar―. Nunca pensé que supieras tirar golpes.

― No suelo tirarlos ―respondió Stiles mirando hacía otro lado, no poniéndole mucha importancia.

Pero Derek sonrió, aunque el otro nunca se enteró. Porque ya comprendía que estaba pasando -o siquiera iba vislumbrando una parte del camino-, porque ahora sabía qué era eso que le molestaba. Sentía la impotencia de saber que Stiles era un miembro débil -el más frágil- de la manada, y que si él no estaba cerca, probablemente el muchacho no pudiera valerse por sí solo, porque no era un licántropo y los entrenamientos no surtirían el mismo efecto en él que en Isaac o Scott. Pero gracias a ese golpe, a ese valor sacado de algún rincón, Derek tuvo una de sus mejores ideas. Stiles tenía una mano pesada, un golpe duro y certero, perfecto para un boxeador.

Lo había pensado por días, mientras estaba en su casa e incluso en entrenamientos privados, y llegó a la conclusión de que ese era el único deporte de defensa personal donde probablemente Stiles tendría éxito. No le veía mucho futuro como karateka o un intento de ninja, pero Derek tenía ese presentimiento de que con el box todo sería diferente.

Sabía que el muchacho se negaría de inmediato -instinto de Alfa, quién sabe-, por eso primero buscó la opción y se armó de paciencia, buenos modales y respeto para hablar con el Sheriff y comentarle su idea, para que le apoyara y convenciera también al hiperactivo muchacho.

― ¿Boxeo? ―la cara de extrañeza que le dirigió el hombre era muy parecida a la que Derek había imaginado que Stiles pondría cuando le diera la noticia.

― Estoy seguro de que será bueno ―aseguró Derek a su vez, tratando de reforzar su confianza, sonando maduro para provocar una buena impresión en el hombre.

― Pues… podría ser ―levantó la vista del anunció de horarios que Derek le había entregado, para luego posar su mirada en el licántropo―. Podría saber, ¿por qué…?

― Creo que le ayudaría a tener más confianza en sí mismo. En sentirse más…

― ¿Fuerte?

― Sí, pero no de una manera física, sino…

― Entiendo ―el señor Stilinski levantó una mano, haciendo parar a Hale. Comprendía a la perfección a lo que se refería Derek, y en verdad él pensaba igual.

Sí, le había parecido extraño ver cómo el ex- acusado de homicidio llegaba a la comisaría, pidiendo hablar con él, pero una vez comenzó a mostrarle su punto de vista entendió a qué se refería. Sinceramente sabía que Stiles últimamente tenía más contacto con Derek Hale, que de alguna forma habían terminando siendo algo más que conocidos, pero sin ser amigos. Sin embargo, nunca pensó que llegara al punto en que el joven llegara a hablar con él, para pedirle ayuda para convencer a su hijo de que entrenara boxeo. La verdad esa fue la primera vez que el Sheriff se armó una buena idea mental del menor de los Hale. Así que con una sonrisa accedió en que era una buena idea, y en que si hacía falta daría el último empujón para alentar a que Stiles se animara con el deporte.

Al final de la conversación, cuando Derek le dio el apretón de manos de despedida, al policía se le pasó por la cabeza que no sería malo invitarlo algún día a cenar. Derek sonrió sin quererlo cuando salió de la comisaría, lleno de una seguridad extraña, que lo hacía caminar ligero y sin asperezas.

Fue en una reunión cuando dio el paso final, poniendo ante Stiles su nuevo horario, el escalón que faltaba para que el gran plan de Derek diera frutos. Y así fue como Stiles terminó en el gimnasio, practicando box.

La verdad es que Derek ya lo había notado, pero escuchar de los labios de Lydia el cambio en la imagen de Stiles le hizo sentirse orgulloso, sentirse bien por su beta, el más frágil de la manada. Por supuesto que lo había notado; esa nueva masa muscular, los brazos más grandes y los movimientos un poco más rápidos que antes, pero oírlo de la misma Lydia, a mitad de una reunión y terminando siendo secundada por las demás era increíble.

Al final Derek entendió que lo único que quería era que Stiles se supiera cuidar, que pudiera hacerle frente a un enemigo, y que no tuviera que salir corriendo. Así que adjuntaba a eso sus constantes preguntas por su progreso, por saber qué tal le iba con Jessie -el entrenador personal de Stiles-, con todo el asunto de ser boxeador, en realidad.

Pero entonces, un jueves por la mañana le llegó una factura, pidiendo que pagara un adeudo de hacía tres meses. La preocupación llegó al Alfa, quien no tuvo más opción que salir a buscar trabajo. Cualquier trabajo, se recalcó cuando caminaba por la ciudad.

Que de casualidad el gimnasio donde Stiles entrenaba buscara gente fue pura coincidencia. Que lo terminaran contratando también.

Sin embargo gracias a eso terminó conociendo mejor a Jessie, quien casualmente -como todo eso- fue quien le dio los primeros "pasos" y le enseñó a hablar con los clientes, a ser un buen entrenador. Que utilizaran a Stiles -alias Martin, el tipo que tiene lonjas y ningún ligue- fue otra gran coincidencia. Y así fue su gran entrada al gimnasio, como el nuevo y más buscado entrenador de todo el lugar.

Sabía que gracias a él muchas mujeres se habían inscrito, por lo cual debía de tenerles paciencia, porque a pesar de ser un Alfa de un humor difícil, ante todo, era un caballero, y sabía tratar a una dama. Aparte siempre podía sacarle provecho, es decir, más de una de ellas estaba muy guapa.

La verdad no le agradaba ese tipo de atención, pero después de que Jessie se lo sugiriera pensó en hacer eso, ejercitarse ya casi al cerrar el gimnasio. En realidad lo hicieron por una apuesta. Jessie había dicho que conseguiría a más de la mitad mirando, Paul y Hiram apostaron por menos. Y fue así que Jessie consiguió el dinero para una cena decente que terminó en un bar que acababan de inaugurar cerca de la plaza.

Derek sabía que todos estaban más que felices con su trabajo ahí, porque eran montones -no montoncitos, sino, montones- de mujeres las que se suscribían por estar cerca del _nuevo entrenador que es un galán, _y que eso llenaba los bolsillos del gimnasio y terminaba con un cheque más grande de lo que debiera cada quince días.

La verdad que a Hale le gustaba su trabajo. Sabía cómo debía de presionar a los hombres para que dieran esa talla, para que llegaran a la meta que necesitaban. Aparte, con ese empleo, con su encantadora sonrisa, y esa galantería hacia las damas, iba puliendo su nombre y hacía olvidar, poco a poco, que alguna vez fue acusado de asesinar a su propia hermana, y de ser un psicópata. Además estaba el hecho de que de vez en cuando, al voltear la vista, se topaba a Stiles hablando con Jessie, entrenando en unos cuantos aparatos antes de pasar al gimnasio de arriba. Recordándole que Stilinski, poco a poco, dejaría de ser el frágil de la manada.

Seguían existiendo las reuniones, porque eso nunca se iba a acabar, y en varias ocasiones jodía a Stiles, no por frustración, o por la necesidad de callarlo, sino para saber qué tan bien iba o no el muchacho, qué tanto podía. Sabía que Stiles lo notaba, un poco, pero eso no reprimía la mirada y sonrisa de orgullo que le daba cuando de una táctica el adolescente le hacía frente y se lo quitaba de encima. El Alfa enorgulleciéndose de un Beta, era una sensación increíble.

Entonces llegó el aviso de Paul, quien lo mandó a cubrir varios turnos de Jessie, que andaba en California. La verdad era que Derek sólo tomó la hoja y comenzó con el horario, sin tomarse la molestia de leerla por completo. Así que cuando leyó el último nombre.

― Mierda…

_"Stiles, gimnasio de boxeo"_

Tuvo que aguantarse y poner la mejor cara, porque iba a pasarse dos horas entrenando a su Beta y debía de dar una buena imagen.

Intentó no ser muy duro, pero lo suficiente como para infligir autoridad sobre Stiles. Le hizo practicar sus golpes y lo obligó a hacer condición, para después darle varios consejos a la hora de soltar ganchos.

Nunca lo diría, pero de todo su horario, su hora favorita era con Stiles. No sabía si era porque el muchacho era de la manada, o porque en verdad le gustaba verlo boxear, tirando golpes que eran duros y rápidos, que lo hacían sentirse orgulloso.

Hasta que un día hubo un pleito en una de las reuniones de la manada. La verdad que no recuerda si fue Scott o Jackson quien lo empezó, solo recuerda que hubo golpes, gritos y varias maldiciones que incluso fueron mandados hacía él. Así que todo el mundo terminó peleado, y por consiguiente Derek se hizo de un humor de lo peor. Y lo sabía, por las caras que hacían las señoritas cuando él las volteaba a ver, y el olor a miedo que se instaló en los varones cuando Hale les daba indicaciones. Pero eso no detuvo a su enojo, que fue arrasando y haciéndose espacio en su cabeza.

Así que cuando llegó al entrenamiento con Stiles se la agarró contra él. Y una parte de su cabeza esperaba que el muchacho se asustara como antes, que bajara la cabeza y mirara a otro lado, para no enfadarlo, pero Stiles no lo hizo. Porque ya no era el mismo adolescente estúpido de antes, y ya no tenía motivos para temerle a Derek. Así que le hizo frente, y en cuanto el Alfa invadió su espacio Stiles no dudó en empujarlo, lejos. Y en uno de esos empujones fue el puño de Stilinski el que se estrelló contra la mejilla de Derek, y fue la mano cerrada de Derek lo que lo golpeó y lo hizo trastabillar.

Y así, sobre la lona, a mano desnuda y con el tintineante anuncio de _"Pizzas Louigi"_ iluminándolos fue que se agarraron a golpes. Fue así cómo Stiles conectó dos ganchos y un derechazo, y cómo hizo retroceder a Derek, al punto de pisar mal y no poder mantener el equilibrio a causa de una pesa, y por pura inercia agarrarse a Stiles, provocado que éste cayera encima de él. Pero lo que más recuerda Derek fue el sonido del estante al chocar con sus cuerpos. El cómo las pesas bailaron en las repisas y el sonido, lento y pesado, que una de las pesas grandes hizo al resbalarse hasta el resquicio, tambaleándose para caer.

Entonces el enfado fue remplazado por miedo, miedo a que Stiles le cayera la pesa y lo lastimara, lo matara. Ni siquiera lo pensó cuando tomó de los brazos a Stiles y lo hizo rodar, para cubrirlo con su cuerpo. Sintió el golpe de la pesa en su cabeza y parte de su cuello, pero en definitiva le alivió abrir los ojos y notar la cara de Stiles -asustada y sorprendida- sana y salva, sin ningún golpe mortal en ella. Saber que la sangre que sentía y logró ver era suya y no de su Beta, quien seguía sorprendido.

― Gracias ―emitió con un hilo de voz, aún algo aturdido e incómodo. Derek cabeceó aceptando el agradecimiento.

Al final obligaron a toda la manada a reconciliarse, porque era muy estúpido seguir enojados.

Aún Derek no lo comprende, pero algo lo hizo querer entrenar en el gimnasio de box, en el horario de Stiles. Se trataba de convencer que era solo para protegerlo, porque aunque no quisiera seguía siendo el débil de la manada, el que no era un hombre lobo que sanaba en un santiamén.

Aparte sabía que a Jessie le agradaba estar con ambos, decía que se respiraba un ambiente perfecto para ejercitarse.

Y todo se mantuvo estable. No, aún no le agradaba por completo Stiles, pero debía de admitir que todo era mucho más fácil de llevar. Todo estaba bien hasta que lo soñó. En su vida había tenido sueños raros, montones y montones de pesadillas, pero eran pocos lo que le calaban tan fondo y lo dejaban muy confuso con tan solo despertar. Ý ese había sido uno de esos.

Lo poco que recuerda -porque gracias a los cielos no lo recuerda todo- tenía que ver con Stiles, Stiles en una fiesta ligándose a una muchacha rubia, de sonrisa fácil y muy poca ropa. Entonces el sueño tenía que ver con él, recargado en una pared en la misma fiesta, sin quitar la mirada del par. Y entonces comenzó a sentir esa opresión, el enojo y de un momento a otro, su arranque de ira lo llevó a cometer una increíble masacre, comenzando por la linda rubia y terminando con Stiles. A ese sueño le siguieron otros más, en escenarios diferentes, con más o menos personas, pero todo terminaba en lo mismo: él asesinando a una increíble cantidad de gente, para terminar con Stiles.

No comprender qué pasaba lo ponía de un humor terrible, y sentirse impotente, estúpido y débil cada vez que veía a Stiles y recordarlo muerto en sus sueños lo hacía volverse loco, lo hacía enfadarse. Poco a poco volvieron esas ganas de lastimarlo y la voz de culpa que le obligaba a frenarse, a tener cuidado con sus manos, para no dañar a Stiles, cada vez se hacía más pequeña, más y más, hasta que en un entrenamiento lo estampó contra un árbol. Luego contra una roca y lo terminó arremetiendo contra el piso. Entonces, desde su posición logró frenarse para no golpearlo, para no hacer sus sueños realidad. Y se largó, dejando a Stiles consternado, extrañado.

No recuerda el trayecto que hizo hasta la mansión, pero recuerda el enfado en el aire, y la respiración molesta de Stiles, que ya no estaba asustado, sino molesto, muy molesto.

― ¿Qué mierda te pasa? ―le preguntó nada más llegar. Derek le daba la espalda, y se apoyaba en la mesa de la cocina, apretando la madera entre sus dedos, para no apretar el cuello del muchacho.

― Lárgate.

― No ―soltó enfadado, tirando de uno de los brazos del Alfa, para que lo encarara. Eso sólo hizo molestar más a Derek, que de un momento a otro lo arrinconó en una pared, con sus ojos rojos, y los colmillos asomándose por la comisura de su boca.

― No te me acerques ―sus dedos, de un momento a otro, golpearon con fuerza la pared, sonsacando un poco a Stiles―, y ni se te ocurra, escúchame bien, ni se te ocurra hacer alguna estupidez.

Stiles lo miró extrañado y de un empujón se sacó a Derek de encima, para luego caminar a la puerta, montarse en su Jeep y emprender su camino hacia su casa.

Derek recuerda cómo se largó de regresó al bosque y entrenó hasta cansarse. No durmió en toda la noche y cuando puso de nuevo un pie en su habitación y se dejó caer en la cama no soñó con nada. Todo negro.

Desde hacía unos días que evitaba a su manada, porque tenía un humor de lo peor y esos sueños extraños y que terminaban en gritos y sangre, mucha sangre, lo estaban volviendo loco.

Cuando Isaac fue a preguntarle terminó en una discusión a gritos.

― ¡Déjame solo, carajo!, ¡Lárgate! ―le gritó Derek justo antes de que Isaac lo mirara con enfado y saliera de la mansión, azotando la puerta.

Hacía dos días de eso, y Derek estaba harto, y no sabía qué mejor hacer que entrenar y entrenar. Pero ya estaba cansado, y ya no quería saber del mundo. Se miró las manos y luego miró hacia la que antes fue la habitación donde su padre se reunía con sus tíos a tomar una copa. Hacía mucho que no ahogaba sus penas en alcohol, pero pensó que nunca se es demasiado tarde para regresar a los hábitos. Así que nada más sacó la primera botella se la bebió como agua, para olvidarse de sus pesadillas, y de toda la confusión en su cabeza. Bebió como nadie debe beber ni en tres vidas. Derek bebió porque no sabía qué hacer consigo mismo.

* * *

**N/A: El capitulo fue beteado por _Stephie-Rowena_, eres un cielo, muchas gracias por betearlo, en verdad:) Hasta aquí el capítulo dos. **

**Cualquier duda, aclaración, mentada de madre o lo que gusten será bienvenido en un review, los cuales adoro por cierto:)**

**Saludos especiales a free-eyes, es una hija de su madre y me corta la inspiración y se burla de mi. Cariño, muchas gracias. **

**Espero que estén de lo mejor, felices fiestas, por si no logró postear el siguiente capitulo antes. Gracias por pasar a leerlo y más si dejan comentario. **

**Saludos y que estén de lo mejor:)**

**~Shameblack~**


End file.
